a special teacher
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: *i have taken down chapter 2, because as many of you said it WAS messes up* sarah dubois graduated from Winslow high two years ago now she's 16 and the new triganomatry teacher, but there's something near her that only she and the two other 16 year old t


A Special Teacher  
Episode 1  
By Sailor Universe  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show but I do own a few  
characters (ex: Sarah Boice, Sophie Blair, and any of the others that aren't in the  
show).  
Notes: this may seem like a normal story about a new teacher but it will get harder than  
that. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also this is my first Boston public fanfic so be  
nice in the reviews. This story starts off a whole new school year (2001-2002),  
and it may take more than one school year. I'm not too sure how long it will take.  
Also each chapter is another episode.  
  
NOW FOR THE STORY.  
  
Ring, ring. "Hello," Steven said picking up the phone. "Oh, hello Sarah it's nice to hear from   
you...yes we have some job openings...ok, I'll see you Monday...good bye." Then he hung up   
the phone and said to Louisa, "Louisa, guess who's going to be teaching here this year."  
  
Boston public theme song plays.  
  
It was September 8, 2001, the first day of a whole new school year. Scott Guber was roaming the   
halls making sure that all the students had gotten to their classes, when he saw three girls walking   
down the hall. They seemed to be about sixteen years old, the one in the middle had long,   
dark brown hair, the one on her left had short blue hair, and the one on her right had shoulder   
length green hair. They were each carrying expensive brown leather briefcases.  
  
"Stop," Scott said walking up to them. Then he recognized the one with long brown hair; it   
was Sarah Dubois. She had graduated about two years ago at the age of fourteen.  
  
"Hello Scott, it's nice to see you again," Sarah said in her normal soft-but-still-loud voice.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sarah," Scott said wishing she would go away; he had never liked   
her. She was always contradicting him during class, and she had always been right when she   
contradicted him.  
  
"I'm the new trigonometry teacher," Sarah said. Then pointing to the blue haired girl she   
said, "this is Amy Anderson, she's the new computer teacher," then she pointed to the green   
haired girl and said, "and this is Trista Collens, she's the new science teacher."  
  
"Hello, Sarah," Steven said walking up. "And these must be your friends Amy and Trista," he said   
shaking Amy and Trista's hands. "I hope you like working here. Sarah, you know where   
they'll be teaching, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll take them to their class rooms. All the information they'll need is in there, right," Sarah said.  
  
"Yes, everything is in the classrooms," Steven replied.  
  
"Oh my, we should be going now," Sarah said before turning and taking Amy and   
Trista to their classrooms.  
  
"Steven, may I talk to you for a minute?" Scott said after the three girls had gone.  
  
"What is it now, Scott?" Steven asked after they had gotten to his office.  
  
"Sarah is only sixteen. What could have possessed you to hire her?"  
  
"She graduated from college last year, and is licensed by every state in the country. What   
would have made me pass up the chance to have three of the smartest people in the   
world teach here?"  
  
"I don't believe this," Scott said walking out of the office. He wasn't sure where he was walking   
to, but when he looked around him he realized he had walked to the door of Sarah's   
classroom. Then he heard it, it was an orchestra, but it sounded like none he had ever heard   
before. It was like music from heaven, soft and majestic, and it was coming from   
Sarah's classroom. Then he heard Sarah. (Here's what he saw and heard.)  
  
  
"Webster, could you please write problem twenty-four on the board." Sarah said.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You're probably younger than me." Webster replied defiantly.  
  
"You should listen to me because I'm your teacher, and this goes for all of you," Sarah said   
trying not to get mad at Webster.  
  
"How did you ever become a teacher anyways; you're like way younger than any of us." He   
replied.  
  
"I became a teacher because I wanted students like you to learn something, and I did   
it by hard work. I graduated here two years ago, and flew through college. I did this   
because I wanted you, all of you, to know what it feels like to really succeed in life," Sarah   
said. Then she said, "Now go do that problem on the board, Webster." Amazingly enough   
Webster listened, and wrote the problem on the board. "Now I want you to solve that   
problem," Sarah said after Webster had finished writing the problem on the board.  
  
"Ok," he said. Then he solved the problem correctly.  
  
"Good job, Webster. Now I'll be expecting every one of you to understand that if you   
have the want to learn. Your future will depend on you having that want. Maybe you'll   
become great even without that want, but the sure way to succeed in the real world is   
the want to succeed. Your homework is page twelve, numbers thirteen through seventy-three,   
odd. Please get to work on your homework while you have the time," Sarah said before sitting   
down at her desk. The class soon became quiet while the students worked on their homework.  
  
********************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
  
SAILOR UNIVERSE: sorry everyone but episode one is only a half hour show. hope you like my   
new season.   
SAILOR VORTEX (Sailor Universe's evil twin): !warning! the evil will come and attack the skool.   
It is on its way. It will attack. And there's nothing you can do, Sailor Universe.  
SAILOR UNIVERSE: stop, Sailor Vortex! There is no evil coming. So stop misleading the people   
reading this at home.  
SAILOR VORTEX: the evil will come you wait and see. ::smacks Sailor Universe on the back   
of her head.::  
SAILOR UNIVERSE: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!   
NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!   
NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET THE EVIL COME. FOR I AM SAILOR UNIVERSE   
PROTECTOR OF THE UNIVERSE.  
SAILOR VORTEX: whatever. Ladies and gentlemen this fanfiction is over. More will come   
soon. I promise on Sailor Universe's life.  
SAILOR UNIVERSE: you can't promise something like that on my life.  
SAILOR VORTEX: I just did didn't I? Anyways it's your fanfiction, so you will write more   
soon won't you?  
SAILOR UNIVERSE: well yeah, but that's not the point. The point is that you can't   
promise something like that on my life.  
SAILOR VORTEX: whatever. Ladies and gentlemen I hope you have a pleasant evening and   
keep reading. Also please leave a review.  
SAILOR UNIVERSE: hey Sailor Vortex are you actually being civilized?"  
SAILOR VORTEX: yeah so what if I am?  
SAILOR UNIVERSE: never mind. Everyone do as Sailor Vortex says and have a good night. Also   
I'm very sorry for what you just had to witness. Good nigh. 


End file.
